


oh shit my mom exists

by moth_them



Series: they used to be friends [2]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, half life but the ai is self aware
Genre: Black Mesa Sweet Voice, Don't think about it too hard, Family Reunions, Formerly Dead Character, Frenrey if you squint, Gen, I felt bad so I wrote this, M/M, Resurrection, Reunions, Slash past frenrey, Slight Memory Loss, The original character is benrey's mom, They/Themrey, don't think too hard about that either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth_them/pseuds/moth_them
Summary: benrey comes back and gordon remembers Someone Important that needs to knowso,,, reading the other story will,,, he lp... but it's not... that important......... i gave benrey a cat tho thats kinda important imo.
Relationships: Benrey & Gordon Freeman, Benrey & Tommy Coolatta, Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Tommy Coolatta & Gordon Freeman
Series: they used to be friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981846
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	oh shit my mom exists

Gordon glanced in the rear view mirror at Benrey, who was curled up with Sonic and had their hood drawn close over their eyes. They might be asleep.  
"A-are you sure you know where you're going, Gordon?" Tommy asked, getting Gordon's attention back to the front.  
"Yeah, I called her before leaving." Gordon bit his lip. "What if they don't remember her?"  
"I'm s-sure they will!" Tommy assured, looking back at Benrey. "They will."  
".." Gordon nodded a bit, looking back at the road. Annabeth said she still lived at the old house, and Gordon pretty much remembered where that was. "I didn't remember her."  
"You al-also didn't remember Benrey, though. That was m-more of a forgetting childhood thing than anything else."  
_i wish they would shut up._ Benrey thought absently. They weren't really listening that hard, but they knew they didn't remember whoever they were talking about. They sighed, burying their face in Sonic's fur. They remember waking up in Gordon's house and Sonic being the first thing they remembered. How could they? Their little cat buddy through their whole life. Sonic was purring. It's the only thing keeping Benrey awake, the quiet rumbling.  
"Ben, are you awake?"  
Benrey looked up blearily and tried to put on their best tired face. It wasn't hard, they were genuinely exhausted. It's only been a couple months since they came back, and they still felt sore from... That. "now i am. thanks, gordon." They sneered, leaning their head back on the door window.  
"Let me see your hair." Benrey groaned, fumbling with the ties on his hoodie and pulling the hood down, revealing a rat's nest. "Benrey!"  
"i didn't think about it!" Benrey laughed. They heard Gordon snort.  
"Tommy, I have a brush in the glovebox, could you get it and give it to Benrey?" There was a quiet rustling and the brush was passed back to them. They sighed, sitting up and brushing out their hair with a bit too much force.  
"C-careful, Benrey! Don't pull o-out your hair!" Tommy warned.  
"i'm not." Benrey retorted, getting caught on a knot. "i know how to brush my hair." Sonic clambered out of Benrey's lap and climbed over the center console to curl up on Tommy's lap. It's a wonder he likes him, he hates dogs and Tommy always smells like Sunkist.  
"I'm j-just saying!"  
Benrey sighed. "thank you for the concern, but i'm fine." They bit out, avoiding the bewildered look from Tommy. "where are we going anyways? you usually tell me beforehand."  
"Nunya." Gordon teased.  
"UH- rude!" Benrey reached forwards, bopping Gordon right in the back of the head.  
"Benrey! I'm driving!" Gordon cackled, reaching back to swat at them. Tommy chuckled, looking on fondly. Benrey grinned, leaning back into their seat and looking out the window. They had turned into a suburb and were driving past small houses.  
"yoo, are we visiting the Coomer's?"  
"Nope." Gordon glanced down at his phone, pursing his lips.  
"why would we drive all the way out here just to go to a stupid little neighborhood-" Benrey stopped, squinting at the houses. They looked super familiar. Benrey grimaced, looking away from the houses. "yo, wasn't that your house?"  
"The red one? On the corner?"  
"mhm."  
"Yep!"  
"oh. ok." Benrey sighed, leaning back and crossing their arms. Gordon circled around a couple times before pulling up to a single story yellow house. Gordon parked the car, climbing out. Tommy followed and Benrey not soon after, rolling his eyes. Sonic was left in the still running car.  
Tommy ran up the steps to the house, knocking. Benrey stayed beside Gordon, half leaning on him, sighing.  
"What's the matter? Tired?"  
"mhm."  
"Sorry, dude." Benrey shrugged. They tried to listen to Tommy.  
"Hi, M-Ms. Beth! We have a surprise!"  
"Hey Tommy! Is Gordon with you?"  
"Yep!"  
Beth.  
Beth Beth Beth.  
That sounded familiar.  
A doctor at Black Mesa, maybe?  
They remember seeing a plaque of it in one of the destroyed offices. Annabeth.  
"Hey Gordon!" Gordon grinned and waved, jostling Benrey out of their half asleep leaning.  
"Come on." He whispered, urging Benrey along. They sighed, trailing after Gordon. "Hey!" Gordon embraced the woman at the door. She had really dark hair pulled back in a braid, and blue skin like Benrey. They squinted and stood at the foot of the steps awkwardly. 'Beth' looked up from hugging Gordon and went still, staring at Benrey.  
"Ben?"  
Benrey jumped, staring up at her. "uh."  
Gordon stepped away, standing beside Tommy. Benrey squinted at the woman's face. She had that weird shadow Benrey had, and glowy eyes. She looked identical to Benrey.  
Identical to Benrey.  
Identical.  
"Is that you?" Ocean blue sweet voice bubbled around her as she spoke, walking across the porch and down the steps to stand in front of Benrey.  
Ocean blue.  
_Blue like a wave means I'm glad you're safe._  
Glad you're safe.  
How many times had they seen that same shade of blue throughout their childhood?  
"mom?" Benrey breathed. An onslaught of sweet voice shot from their mouth as they rushed forwards, ducking into their mother's arms. She caught them, clutching them close, laughing. Multicolored sweet voice buzzed around the two aliens, bobbing in the air.  
"Ben- what _happened_?" She leaned back, holding Benrey by the shoulders, looking them over for damage. It made them think of that day in the forest with Gordon.  
"i- i died." Benrey watched the sadness that filled their mom's eyes.  
"Right." She ghosted a hand over their cheek, smiling. "It's been so long since I've seen you."  
"five years." Benrey closed their eyes, coughing up cherry red.  
"Don't apologize, Ben. I understood. Black Mesa is a fucky place to work." She stepped away from them completely, turning to Tommy and Gordon. "Do you all want to come inside?"

**Author's Note:**

> Every color in a rush means I Missed You So Much


End file.
